The present invention is related to clocks and more particularly to a world time clock for indicating the local time of every world time zone.
In communication or transportation from one country to another, one may have to know a local time of a far place beyond a country. A world time table is commonly used by people for checking a local time of different time zone. However, it is not convenient to check a specific local time by a world time table. In some hotels, different clocks may be mounted on a wall respectively for indicating the local time at different cities. Indeed, it is an economic way to indicate world time through several clocks.
The present invention utilizes a revolving hour plate or graduation dial for indicating world time through a single clock According to a first aspect of the present invention, a world time clock comprises a movement having an hour shaft designed to rotate at a constant speed of 24 hours for one turn.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a world time clock comprises a fixed graduation dial matching with a revolving hour plate for world time indication, which revolving hour plate is printed with the official name or national flag of world important countries according to world time zone classification.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a world time clock comprises a fixed face plate matching with a revolving graduation dial for world time indication, in which the face plate is printed with the official name or national flag of world important countries according to world time zone classification, and the graduation dial is driven by an hour shaft to rotate.